Corazones de hielo
by melosacolora123
Summary: Ella se enamoró de la mujer con el corazón de hielo y se marcó como objetivo conseguir derretir su alma, sin saber que por el camino iba a ser la suya la que se quedase congelada para siempre. SwanQueen AU
1. Chapter 1

El rojizo sol del amanecer se colaba entre los altos edificios de la ciudad. Boston despertaba con el ajetreo de una urbe en plena hora punta, los pequeños comerciantes levantaban las verjas de sus negocios, los músicos callejeros se acomodaban en las aceras y desenfundaban sus instrumentos para deleitar a los madrugadores viandantes, la gente corrían de un lado a otro de la calle intentando no llegar tarde a sus trabajos y las bocinas de los coches empezaban a inundar las amplias avenidas.

Ajenos a todo esto, dos cuerpos desnudos se movían acompasados intentando alargar una noche que se había hecho demasiado corta. Las sábanas se arremolinaban bajo sus pies, muestra de la lucha de poderes que se había vivido en esa cama durante largas horas. El ambiente en la habitación era cargado, cada partícula de aire desprendía un inequívoco olor a sexo y los intensos gemidos que rompían el silencio reinante daban muestra de que aquella batalla todavía no había acabado.

La mujer morena se aferraba fuertemente al cabecero de la cama, intentando no darse por vencida tan pronto, no mostrar de nuevo su debilidad, pero la rubia que se escondía entre sus piernas no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Su cálida lengua se hundía en lo más interno de su ser y su brazo rodeaba el muslo de la joven haciendo que sus delgados dedos acariciasen de forma experta esa perla escondida que la hacía enloquecer.

-Emma no puedo más…

La rubia abrió los ojos para mirarla desde su posición, y sonrió al descubrir la súplica de la mujer, que se movía sobre su cara buscando llegar a ese precipicio del que ya se había lanzado más de una vez esa noche.

Con sus labios todavía pegados a la entrepierna de la joven, Emma esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Adoraba esa sensación de poder que la embriagaba al sentirla tan delicada entre sus manos, tan dependiente, tan suplicante…Su respiración agitada, sus movimientos desesperados, las perlas de sudor resbalando por su cuerpo desnudo, su espalda curvándose para elevar al cielo eses firmes pechos con los pezones completamente endurecidos…sin poder evitarlo ante tal espectáculo, la mano libre de Emma viajó a través de su propio cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro, ese lugar que la esperaba ardiente, palpitante, deseando ser saciado del mismo modo que lo estaba siendo la joven morena.

De pronto el silencio inundó momentáneamente la habitación, los gemidos se disiparon y las palabras no dichas se quedaron encerradas en la garganta de la joven, que por un momento perdía el aire y sentía su corazón totalmente paralizado.

Emma notó como las piernas de la joven se aferraban a su cabeza con pequeños espasmos y un sabor dulzón invadió todos sus sentidos a través de sus papilas gustativas. El calor que inundaba todo su cuerpo se incrementó al observar como aquella joven llegaba al orgasmo de nuevo, y la mano que seguía en su propio interior empezó a elevar el movimiento haciendo las envestidas mucho más salvajes.

La joven, que aún no lograba recuperarse, sintió el aliento irregular de su compañera golpear en el centro de sus piernas y abriendo los ojos lentamente, se giró para observar como la rubia estimulaba su propio cuerpo. Se separó escasos centímetros para que pudiera respirar más cómodamente pero no se atrevió a ayudarla en su tarea. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada por lo que veía, la cara de placer de aquella mujer, su cuerpo moviéndose al compás de su propia mano, su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más acelerado hasta conseguir llegar al clímax, que hizo que todos sus músculos se tensasen para luego relajarse de golpe y caer tendida sobre la cama.

La joven se quitó entonces de encima de ella y se tumbó a lo largo de la cama, justo a su lado, sin dejar de mirar como el cuerpo de la rubia volvía a la calma.

Poco a poco, Emma fue abriendo los ojos para mirar al techo por unos instantes. El silencio se adueñó de la estancia, un silencio incómodo en el que ninguna sabía qué decir o cómo actuar.

La joven morena abrió la boca intentando hablar pero la rubia fue más rápida y se incorporó despacio, alejándose de ella hasta colocarse en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Si quieres puedes descansar un poco, luego David te acercará a donde le pidas

Se levantó sin mirarla y se dirigió al baño sin decir nada más, dejando a la joven algo descolocada.

-¿Quién es David? –logró decir al fin, aunque en aquel momento eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-Mi chófer –contestó ella sin volver a girarse, internándose en su baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La morena se quedó por unos minutos en silencio, el ruido del agua corriendo en la ducha se escuchó a través de la puerta como una invitación a entrar. Quizás no habría sido mala idea pero desde luego la rubia no parecía muy animada a continuar algo a lo que ella misma acababa de poner un punto final.

En realidad no debería sentirse así, no debería sentirse desilusionada cuando sabía de antemano a qué se exponía. Ella misma la había buscado esa noche en el bar y, aunque en un principio se había mentalizado que aquello no iba a significar nada más, al final había caído en su propia trampa, como lo habían hecho muchas otras antes.

Porque Emma Swan lo conseguía siempre, conseguía que te sintieses especial, que te creyeras única, su voz, sus palabras, sus sonrisas, sus inocentes toqueteos…pero nada de eso era real, todo era un juego en el que la rubia sabía perfectamente qué fichas mover, un juego en el que ellas solo eran marionetas, y la señorita Swan marcaba los tiempos, el dónde y el cuándo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y la rubia salió completamente desnuda, con el cuerpo aún mojado y el pelo chorreando sobre sus hombros. Se paseó por la habitación sin ningún pudor, regalándole un suave guiño y una seductora sonrisa antes de abrir otra de las puertas de la habitación y perderse en su interior.

La joven suspiró desde la cama y se dejó caer en ella con fuerza. Miró con detenimiento de un lado al otro y de pronto se sintió pequeña en aquella enorme estancia.

Sin duda la fama de corazón de hielo que tenía esa mujer quedaba más que patente observando su habitación. La sala era completamente fría, quizás porque en ella no se encontraba ni un solo rastro de humanidad, ni una sola foto, ni un solo recuerdo…solo unos muebles caros, un par de cuadros que valdrían más que el apartamento entero de aquella joven y una televisión de plasma colgada de la pared.

De nuevo la puerta por la que había desaparecido Emma se abrió y la joven salió enfundada en unas mallas negras y un top de deporte que apenas cubría su pecho. Aunque pareciese increíble, con esa ropa estaba todavía más deseable que totalmente desnuda.

La joven mordió su labio y la miró de manera lasciva, recorriendo por completo su trabajado abdomen. Emma sin embargo no le prestó la más mínima atención, se dirigió a su mesilla, cogió su móvil y unos cascos y se acercó a ella para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Ha estado bien eh…

-Alice –dijo ella rápida al ver su cara de confusión

-Eso Alice…sabía que empezaba por A…

La rubia le dedicó una nueva sonrisa, que ella contestó de forma más tímida

-¿No me vas a dar tu número? –preguntó algo temerosa al ver que se alejaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta

-Eso no va a ser posible –contestó la rubia mirándola desde el marco de la puerta

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –dijo como último recurso, intentando impedir que la mujer se marchase de la habitación

-Puede… -contestó levantando los hombros –David te esperará abajo…

Tras decir esto, la rubia abandonó la habitación dejando a la mujer todavía tirada sobre la cama.

Bajó las escaleras dando pequeños saltos y se adentró en la cocina en cuanto llegó a la planta baja.

-Buenos días Granny –saludó a la anciana que se encontraba sentada en la mesa batiendo unos huevos.

La mujer la miró por encima de sus gafas y negó con desaprobación volviendo a su tarea.

-Oh vamos no me mires así –protestó la joven –estaba demasiado buena…

-No necesito detalles Emma Swan –la rubia sonrió ante su evidente enfado

-Y es psicóloga –añadió abrazando a la anciana por detrás y dejando un suave beso en su sien –esta vez ni modelos ni aspirantes a estrellas...

-Fuera de la cama es donde a vosotras os hace falta una psicóloga no dentro…

Emma volvió a reír y se acercó al frutero para coger una manzana.

-No metas a la pobre Ruby en esto que ahora parece que está sentando cabeza con esa nueva química de la empresa

-Sí…pobre chica –dijo la anciana negando de nuevo –no sabe en lo que se mete estando con vosotras

-Pues yo creo que esta es la definitiva Granny, estoy segura –intentó pincharla de nuevo –ve comprando la pamela que nos vamos de boda

-¡Anda tira! –protestó la mujer lanzándole un paño de cocina

-Sí, me voy, pero si baja la señorita A… -Emma se rascó la barbilla intentando recordar el nombre de la joven a la que había dejado en su cuarto

-Si baja la señorita A le ofreceré lo que quiera para desayunar y avisaré a David para que la lleve a su domicilio –concluyó la anciana sin dejar sus tareas

-¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero Granny? –sonrió la rubia mientras le lanzaba besos por el aire ante la cara de enfado de la anciana

Sin retrasarse más, Emma salió por la puerta del apartamento y llamó al ascensor, que no tardó en llegar a su planta.

Al abrirse las puertas, la rubia entró algo despistada, mientras escogía una lista de reproducción en su móvil, pero al ser consciente de que no estaba sola levantó la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con una mujer de cabello cobrizo que la miraba sin ningún comedimiento.

Emma también la examinó a ella durante unos segundos y luego le dio la espalda para colocarse frente a las puertas con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Al vestíbulo? –preguntó sin girarse, pulsando el botón de la última planta

-Sí claro –contestó la mujer después de carraspear levemente

Las veintitrés plantas que separaban su apartamento de la entrada del edificio transcurrieron en un silencio sepulcral y el ascensor no se detuvo en ninguna otra planta. Justo antes de llegar, cuando la voz robótica anunciaba la llegada a su destino, Emma se giró y se acercó con paso lento y seductor a la mujer, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que retroceder hasta toparse con la pared del habitáculo.

-Tiene el lápiz de labios corrido por aquí –dijo con voz seductora a escasos centímetros de su boca

La mujer no parpadeó, ni se movió, casi se podría decir que ni se atrevía a respirar. Emma levantó su mano y pasó uno de los dedos por el bode de los carnosos labios de la mujer, limpiando el pequeño manchón que tenía en el lado derecho.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Emma dio un paso atrás, sonriendo seductora ante aquella mujer que todavía mantenía la respiración.

-Así está perfecta –dijo de nuevo en un susurro mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr colocándose los cascos en las orejas.

-Gra…gracias… -tartamudeó la mujer cuando la rubia ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Llevaba corriendo casi media hora cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Emma sonrió sabiendo de antemano quien era y pulsó el botón de sus cascos que le daba paso a la llamada.

-Good morning bella

-¿Estás corriendo? –preguntó su mejor amiga al escuchar la voz entrecortada

-Sí –contestó bajando el ritmo de su trote para poder hablar con más facilidad

-¿No has tenido suficiente ejercicio con el de anoche?

-Pues la verdad es que anoche perdí muchas energías en mi cama, pero sabes que me gusta correr cuando no tengo reuniones programadas a primera hora

-Ya…entonces ¿la chica de ayer bien?

-Bueno bien…bien te lo diría ella, que perdió la cuenta de los orgasmos, pero yo tuve que acabar solita con el trabajo…

La risa de Ruby inundó sus oídos y sin poder evitarlo ella también sonrió

-Te lo dije –soltó su amiga, y Emma pudo imaginarse su cara de satisfacción –tenía pinta de inexperta

-¿Y desde cuando yo te hago caso a ti?

-Desde nunca…pero ya ves que de vez en cuando no te vendría mal

-Ya… -dijo Emma a punto de quedar sin aliento, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo para poder descansar

-Pero no te he llamado para hablar de sexo y orgasmos querida, estoy en la oficina, y es hora de que hablemos del tema del que llevas huyendo toda la semana

Emma lanzó un largo suspiro e inició de nuevo su carrera cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablarlo –dijo la rubia queriendo evitar de nuevo el tema –estoy corriendo, apenas puedo decir tres palabras seguidas

-No pasa nada, yo hablaré y tú escucharás –Ruby sintió el bufido de su amiga a través de la línea, pero su silencio le daba una oportunidad de seguir –La cláusula lo deja muy claro Emma, no hay nada más que podamos hacer y solo quedan seis meses…el tiempo se acaba y tú pasas de todo –dejó un momento de silencio pero lo único que escuchó de parte de Emma fueron los suspiros que le indicaban que seguía corriendo –Emms si has decidido dejarlo así pues perfecto, pero comunícamelo y no tendré que estar todos los días sacando el tema…

-No pienso dejar que ninguna monjita se quede con un dinero que es mío –saltó la rubia algo exaltada

-Pues entonces tenemos que actuar Emms…es imposible que en seis meses encuentres a alguien…

-¿Y qué propones? –preguntó su amiga, que por primera vez parecía interesada en el tema

-Hay dos opciones…

-¿Primera?

-Pagarle a alguien

-Ni hablar

-Pues yo creo que es la mejor Emms…sin compromisos, sin ataduras, un simple contrato –explicó la morena intentando convencerla –tú harías tu vida, ella la suya y en un año todo volvería a la normalidad

-Me conozco muy bien a esa clase de mujeres Rubs…una vez que ven dinero y comodidades intentan sacarte más y más –argumentó la rubia –ni hablar… ¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Lily –dijo su amiga sin más preámbulos

-Ni hablar –volvió a repetir Emma para mayor desespero de la morena

-Joder Emma así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado... –protestó

-Rubs Lily no puede ser…

-¿Por qué? –elevó la voz su amiga, que empezaba a perder la paciencia –te la follas cada vez que la ves, es la única mujer con la que repites siempre, habláis a menudo, cenas con ella…yo creo que es perfecta

-Follo con ella y repito porque es la mejor, hablo con ella porque me llevo bien con ella y si quedamos a cenar es estrictamente por negocios –rebatió la rubia –es la mejor en su trabajo Rubs, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé, no pienso perderla por esto…

Ruby se mantuvo por unos minutos en silencio, sabía que Emma tenía algo de razón y que para ella sus negocios eran lo más importante.

-Pues entonces no sé qué hacer Emms –dijo dándose por vencida

-Encontraré a la candidata perfecta no te preocupes –intentó tranquilizarla su amiga, siempre más optimista

-Pues no sé cómo lo vas a hacer…

-¿Dudas de mi encanto natural a estas alturas Ruby Lucas? –bromeó Emma para quitarle hierro al asunto

-No dudo de tu encanto querida pero las mujeres no caen del cielo…

-Pues claro que no cae…

La frase se quedó colgada en el aire cuando un golpe súbito sacudió su cuerpo de forma violenta haciéndola caer al suelo y golpeando su cabeza.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se cerraron y muy cerca estuvo de ver el firmamento entero. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido por el peso que estaba soportando y su cabeza martilleaba implacable.

-¡Emma! ¡Emma! ¿Emma qué ha pasado?

Los gritos de su amiga a través de los finos cables que seguían colgados en sus orejas la hicieron volver a la realidad, aunque bastante aturdida. No sabía muy bien qué había pasado pero una corta melena castaña tapaba su campo de visión y un cuerpo no muy pesado aplastaba el suyo contra el suelo.

La mujer que tenía encima se separó rápido y parecía hablarle de forma desesperada, pero ella solo escuchaba los gritos de Ruby retronando en sus oídos.

-¡Emma contéstame por Dios!

-Una loca me ha caído encima Rubs –logró decir algo desorientada

La joven que tenía en frente hizo una mueca extraña para luego seguir hablándole.

-¿Emma estás de coña? Porque no me hace gracia…

La rubia estaba algo perdida pero seguía mirando a la joven morena que cada vez parecía más alterada.

-La loca me está hablando –dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza, donde residía el mayor foco de dolor

-¿Qué loca? ¿Emma dónde estás? -chillaba su amiga al borde de la histeria

-No tengo ni idea pero tengo una loca…

-Ay Dios mío…dime dónde estás y…

De pronto la joven arrancó los cascos de las orejas de la rubia de un tirón. Emma miró a todos lados, las bocinas de los coches volvían a sonar, la gente hablando y acercándose a ella para ofrecerle su ayuda la devolvieron poco a poco a la realidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién es usted? –dijo observando a la joven que tenía delante

-Según usted soy la loca que le ha caído encima aunque creo recordar que mi nombre es Regina, Regina Mills


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de dejar la nueva actualización me gustaría agradecer a todos lo que habéis perdido unos minutos de vuestro tiempo leyendo el primer capítulo, marcándolo como favorito, siguiendo la historia y sobretodo escribiendo un review. Este es el primer fic que escribo así que espero no defraudaros.**

 **Todavía no he acabado de escribir la historia (aunque en mi mente ya tiene un punto final) pero como tengo varios capítulos intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, aunque no pueda ser siempre a diario. Esta vez me han podido las ganas y la emoción así que aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 _-Según usted soy la loca que le ha caído encima aunque creo recordar que mi nombre es Regina, Regina Mills_

-Pues la verdad es que lo de loca no suena nada mal teniendo en cuenta que me ha arrollado con su bicicleta –dijo mirando el vehículo de la joven, que seguía tirado a su lado

-No me voy a poner a discutir con usted teniendo en cuenta que si mira al suelo verá que está sobre el carril bici –Emma dirigió su mirada al asfalto pero se quedó callada, sin dar su brazo a torcer –aunque lo realmente importante ahora sería mirarle esa herida que tiene en la frente, creo que puede necesitar unos puntos de sutura

La joven levanto sus brazos para posar sus manos en la frente de la rubia pero esta se echó hacia atrás y agarró con sus manos las de la joven, impidiendo que la tocase.

-¿Acaso se cree usted médico doña loca?

La morena elevó su mirada al cielo y suspiró como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia a todos los Dioses

-Pues fíjese que sí me creo médico señorita, desde que me dieron un título que así lo acredita

Emma la miró entrecerrando los ojos y la morena le mantuvo la mirada sin pestañear. Finalmente la rubia separó sus manos y dejó que la joven se acercase más a ella.

-Mi apartamento está aquí al lado, podré curarle esa herida en un momento –dijo sin dejar de examinar la frente

-¿Está usted loca?

-¿Cuándo va a dejar de decirlo?

-No pienso ir a su apartamento…

-Está bien… -la joven se separó de ella y se levantó –puede coger un taxi que la acerque al hospital, la parada está justo ahí –dijo señalando la zona donde se podían ver varios vehículos aparcados

-¿Qué? ¿Piensa dejarme aquí? –preguntó Emma indignada, viendo como la joven se acercaba a levantar su bicicleta – ¿acaso no tienen un juramento de atender a las personas que necesitan su ayuda?

-Yo ya la he atendido señora y le he ofrecido mi casa para poder curarle esa herida pero usted se ha negado –la rubia la miraba con la sorpresa pintada en la cara ante su descaro –soy muy buena profesional pero necesito instrumental para poder atenderla correctamente y usted no quiere venirse conmigo…

Las miradas de las dos jóvenes volvieron a cruzarse en lo que parecía una guerra de poderes. Ninguna parecía querer perder la razón pero el intenso dolor de cabeza hizo a la rubia desviar su mirada claudicando finalmente.

-Está bien, está bien… -dijo soltando un suspiro de derrota ante la sonrisa victoriosa de la morena -¿No piensa ayudar a levantarme? –preguntó malhumorada

Regina le tendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse despacio

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está mareada? –se preocupó ante el rostro pálido de la mujer

-Pues claro que estoy bien –contestó altiva, separándose de ella -¿Me lleva a su casa o piensa tenerme aquí toda la mañana?

La joven lanzó un suspiró al aire y volvió a rodar los ojos antes de emprender el camino a su casa con la rubia siguiéndole los pasos.

* * *

-Aquí es… -Regina abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó que la rubia entrase antes que ella –puede sentarse aquí mientras voy a por mi maletín

Emma se sentó en la silla que le había indicado y Regina caminó hasta su habitación. En cuanto entró, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y su corazón latía desbocado desde que se había topado con aquella mujer. El nerviosismo debido al susto del momento se había incrementado al verla herida, y había llegado a su cota más elevada en cuanto la mujer había empezado a hablarle de esa manera. Regina tenía claro que ella no había sido la culpable de ese accidente pero aquella rubia conseguía intimidarla con sus miradas y sus palabras, la dejaba indefensa y sin capacidad de reacción.

-Tranquila Regina, tú no has tenido la culpa –habló al reflejo que dibujaba el espejo –No tenías ni por qué traerla a casa…has sido amable y si vuelve a decir una palabra más alta que otra la echas de casa

Mientras Regina se daba ánimos frente al espejo de su habitación, Emma seguía sentada en la silla que le había ofrecido la morena, observando la estancia que la rodeaba. Sin duda aquel piso no era tan grande como su apartamento pero estaba claro que la señorita Mills no era ninguna muerta de hambre. Desde su posición podía observar un amplio salón, presidido por un enorme piano de cola que llamaría la atención del menos curioso.

Sin pensarlo, la rubia se levantó y se acercó a él despacio, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos las finas teclas blancas.

-Steinway & sons –leyó en alto las letras grabadas en el centro –un lujo que no está al alcance de cualquiera… ¿Quién es usted señorita Mills? –dijo para sí misma

El sonido de su móvil le hizo pegar un pequeño brinco, asustándola por un momento. Se había olvidado completamente de Ruby, seguramente sería ella y estaría preocupada. Colocó rápida los cascos en sus orejas y le dio al botón para atender la llamada.

-Dime Rubs

-¿Dime Rubs? –el gritó de su amiga retronó en sus oídos hasta el punto de que tuvo que quitar uno de los cascos -¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir? Por Dios Emma ¿Dónde estás? He llamado a David para que recorriese las calles buscándote ¡Me tenías preocupada! Escucho un golpe y luego me dices cosas incoherentes y…

-Calma Rubs, calma –intentó tranquilizarla su amiga, parando su verborrea incontrolada –Estoy bien por Dios…llama a David, no ha pasado nada

-¿Cómo que no ha pasado nada?

-Tuve un pequeño incidente con una loca que me arrolló con su bicicleta pero…

-¿Ya estamos con esas de nuevo?

La voz de la joven a su lado la sorprendió e hizo que se girase para mirarla

-Rubs tengo que dejarte, solo llama a David y dile que todo está bien, en cuanto llegue a la empresa me paso por tu despacho

-¿En serio estás bien? ¡Me has dado un susto tremendo Emma Swan! –volvió a regañarle, pero esta vez dejando ver su verdadera angustia

-Estoy bien sí, luego te cuento

-Está bien…pero vienes a mi oficina en cuanto pises la empresa

-Prometido –dijo antes de colgarle el teléfono

-Siéntese aquí –ordenó la morena separando de nuevo la silla para que se sentase

Emma obedeció sin decir nada más, extrañamente avergonzada de que la joven hubiese escuchado sus palabras. La morena parecía haber cambiado de actitud y estaba bastante más seria.

-Yo quería…

-No necesita disculparse –la interrumpió bastante seca –ahora deje que le mire esa herida

La joven abrió su maletín y sacó unos guantes para cubrir sus manos. Emma giró su cabeza y observó el instrumental de la joven, abriendo sus ojos de manera expresiva.

-¿Es usted hija de Jack el destripador? ¿Piensa clavarme una de esas enormes agujas?

-Señora no le voy a clavar nada –dijo la joven rodando los ojos –ese es el material con el que atiendo a mis caballos…

Emma dio un brinco hacia atrás en su silla y se separó de ella

-¿No es médico? ¿Encima de loca es mentirosa?

-Yo no le he mentido, soy médico, médico veterinario –puntualizó –y deje de llamarme loca

-Ah perfecto, me quedo más tranquila con su aclaración –ironizó Emma -¿Piensa que voy a dejar que una persona que acostumbra a tratar con bestias me toque una herida?

-Hay personas que se parecen bastante a las bestias…no veo la diferencia

-¿Me está llamando bestia? –preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja

-Eso lo ha dicho usted, no yo…y ahora ¿Puede dejar que le cure esa herida? No me gustaría que manchase la alfombra de mi salón con su sangre

Emma la miró estupefacta

-Es usted una descarada sin educación –protestó mientras intentaba levantarse

-Todo lo que usted diga pero por Dios déjeme mirar esa herida –vociferó la joven haciendo que Emma volviese a sentarse de manera casi automática

Regina colocó entonces sus guantes y examinó de nuevo la herida con suma delicadeza.

-Parece un corte superficial, le limpiaré la herida y le colocaré unos Steri-Strips para ayudar a que cierre convenientemente

Emma la miró y asintió sin decir nada más. La joven entonces se acercó a su maletín de nuevo y sacó lo necesario para acabar de curarle la herida.

Mientras lo hacía, Emma levantó su mirada para observarla de cerca. Desde que habían chocado, los nervios y el enfado no le habían permitido observar detalladamente a esa mujer, pero ahora que la tenía a escasos centímetros, la rubia fue consciente de que estaba ante una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto, y eso que era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta su trabajo.

Pero la belleza de Regina poco tenía que ver con la de las exuberantes mujeres con las que Emma acostumbraba a relacionarse. Aun así, la rubia estaba segura de que podría hacerle sombra a cualquiera de las jóvenes que contrataba para sus campañas publicitarias. Su tez clara parecía suave y delicada, su mirada oscura escondía un brillo que pocas veces había podido observar, y sus labios, surcados por una cicatriz en uno de sus lados, resultaban realmente atrayentes, como una tentación esculpida para que todo aquel que la viese cayera en pecado.

Sin embargo la mujer parecía ajena a todo aquello, como si no fuese consciente del efecto imán que poseía. Concentrada en su trabajo, abrió la boca levemente y su perfecta dentadura mordió el labio por uno de sus lados haciendo que la temperatura corporal de Emma se elevase considerablemente.

En un intento por acallar sus revolucionadas hormonas, la rubia desvió su mirada de los labios de la morena para encontrarse de frente con algo que tampoco había previsto.

-Dios mío –soltó en cuanto sus ojos se clavaron en el generoso escote de la morena

-¿Le he hecho daño? –preguntó Regina preocupada, separándose levemente de ella

-Eh…un poco… -contestó enrojeciendo al instante -pero estoy bien sí eh…

-Ahora mismo acabo –la tranquilizó la joven volviendo a su trabajo

Emma decidió entonces cerrar los ojos, evitando así cualquier posible tentación.

Desde su posición, Regina la miró de reojo, mientras tapaba la herida con un apósito. Aquella rubia parecía ahora un corderito, viéndola así, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro ruborizado, la morena tenía que admitir que era bastante guapa. Pero ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuando se fijaba ella en si una mujer era guapa?

Regina se golpeó mentalmente y se separó de ella mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Esto ya está –Emma abrió los ojos y observó cómo la morena recogía sus cosas colocando todo de nuevo en el maletín –Creo que debería tomarse un analgésico, si quiere le traigo uno y un poco de agua

-Sí, está bien… -carraspeó mientras se tocaba delicadamente la frente -¿puedo hacer una llamada mientras?

-Sí, claro…siéntase en su casa, voy a recoger esto y ahora mismo vuelvo con el analgésico

Regina cogió su maletín y desapareció por la puerta del salón mientras Emma cogía su móvil y marcaba el número de su amiga.

-¿Ruby? –dijo en cuanto oyó que descolgaba el teléfono

-Por fin Emms… ¿Dónde estás? Mi abuela me ha dicho que aún no has pasado por tu casa

La preocupación era más que evidente en el tono de su amiga y Emma no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. No eran muchos los momentos en los que la rubia recibía muestras de afecto o preocupación, pero Ruby siempre estaba con ella y era lo más cercano a una familia.

-Rubs siento haberte preocupado, de verdad –se disculpó de forma sincera

-¿Me vas a decir ahora qué ha pasado? –preguntó la morena mucho más tranquila que la vez anterior

-He tenido un incidente con una mujer que iba con su bicicleta y me he hecho un pequeño corte en la frente

-Por Dios Emma ¿Estás en el hospital?

-No, no Rubs tranquila –corrió a aclarar la rubia –por suerte la mujer era médico y me ha atendido ella misma, estoy en su casa

-Vaya…qué casualidad ¿no?

-En realidad es veterinaria pero…

-¿Veterinaria? ¿Has dejado que te atendiera una veterinaria? –preguntó su amiga incrédula

-Sí, he dejado que me atendiera y estoy perfectamente Ruby…

-Ya… ¿Está buena no? –Emma no pudo contener una carcajada –Lo sabía…

-Juro que no me di cuenta de eso hasta hace escasos minutos

-Y voy yo y me lo creo…Emma Swan eres de lo peor –bromeó su amiga –y yo aquí culpabilizándome porque te hubiese pasado algo

-¿Culpabilizándote?

-Pues claro Emms…fui yo la que saqué ese tema cuando sé que te pone de los nervios…

-¿Qué tema? –preguntó algo despistada

-El de la herencia y buscar mujer…

-Ah ya…

-Aunque no me vas a decir que no fue gracioso que justo estuviésemos hablando de mujeres que caen del cielo y te apareciese una de golpe –rió su amiga

Emma sin embargo se quedó seria por un instante, observando a la mujer que se movía en la cocina. Sus ojos se dirigieron por un momento hacia su culo y su temperatura interna volvió a elevarse.

-¿Emma?

-¿Sí?

-¿Te has quedado boba o qué?

-No, no…solo…estoy pensando algo… -dijo sin dejar de observar a la mujer que ahora se acercaba a ella con un vaso de agua en las manos

-Uy…qué miedo –bromeó su amiga -¿Me lo vas a contar o qué?

-En cuanto llegue a la empresa…

-¿Vas a tardar mucho? –preguntó intrigada

-Ahora mismo voy a casa a cambiarme y me tienes allí

-Perfecto

-Te tengo que dejar Rubs

La joven morena permanecía a unos pasos de ella y en cuanto vio que colgaba se acercó para darle una pastilla y un vaso de agua que Emma se tomó sin rechistar.

-¿En serio está bien? Me sentiría más tranquila si la acompaño a su casa

-No se preocupe, estoy perfectamente –Emma dio un paso hacia ella y la joven retrocedió separándose de nuevo -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta indiscreta?

La voz de la rubia sonaba completamente distinta, más ronca y sensual, su actitud había cambiado y Regina dio de nuevo un paso atrás intentando mantener un espacio de seguridad entre ellas, ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella esa mujer?

-Eh sí claro… -contestó algo indecisa

-¿Usa maquillaje? –Regina no esperaba esa pregunta y el desconcierto se reflejó en su cara, momento que aprovechó la rubia para acercarse a ella y rozarle la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos –tiene una piel perfecta

-Esto…gracias –consiguió articular antes de separarse de ella y romper el contacto -Suelo usar pero ahora no llevo y si me permite...la verdad es que debería irme ya a trabajar... -soltó de manera apurada, casi sin respirar

Emma sonrió ante el evidente nerviosismo de la joven y se acercó a la mesa en la que había estado antes el botiquín de la veterinaria para coger un bolígrafo.

Sin decir nada se acercó de nuevo a la morena y le cogió su mano.

-¿Me permite?

Regina la miró insegura pero ante la sonrisa inocente de la rubia acabó por tenderle la mano.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –cuestionó al ver que empezaba a escribir en ella

-Le daría una tarjeta pero como ve… -dijo señalando su cuerpo –no llevo ninguna encima

Regina, de forma involuntaria, observó el cuerpo de la mujer siendo consciente por primera vez del atuendo que llevaba. Sus mejillas enrojecieron en cuanto sus ojos repasaron los trabajados abdominales que lucían desnudos, justo debajo de la pequeña tela que cubría sus pechos.

La rubia se separó de ella y dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa antes de enfilar su camino hacia la puerta, seguida de una más que nerviosa y avergonzada Regina.

-Me gustaría invitarla a cenar o simplemente a un café –dijo a la vez que abría la puerta –para agradecerle lo que ha hecho ya sabe…

Regina estaba muda y, aunque su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, no era capaz de decir nada coherente.

-Llámeme –volvió a hablar la rubia desde el rellano del apartamento, mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada del ascensor

Las puertas se abrieron y la rubia se internó en él, no sin antes dedicarle una seductora sonrisa a la mujer que seguía plantada en la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¡Espere! –Soltó recuperando el don de la palabra antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen -¿Cómo sabré por quién preguntar?

-Solo tiene que mirar su mano

Y dicho esto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron dejando allí a Regina, que no esperó más para hacer lo que le había dicho la rubia.

-Emma Swan… -leyó en alto bajo el número de teléfono –por Dios Regina ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí dentro con esa mujer?

* * *

Emma entró en su empresa con paso firme y una sonrisa pintada en la cara. Sus empleados, desde sus puestos de trabajo, la miraban con el mismo temor de cada mañana, evitando cruzarse con ella o con su mirada. Pese a que aquella mañana el mal humor de su jefa parecía haberse esfumado, ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente para cortar su camino hasta el ascensor privado de dirección.

Al llegar allí, Emma sacó su tarjeta y la pasó por el panel que de inmediato mostró una luz verde.

Las puertas se abrieron y la rubia entró y pulsó en el panel la penúltima planta, justo la que precedía a su despacho. El ascensor empezó a subir y cuando la directora llegó a su destino salió de él con el mismo paso firme, recorriendo los pasillos casi vacíos de aquella planta hasta llegar a la última puerta, que abrió sin llamar.

-¡Emma! –Gritó su amiga levantándose de la silla para acercarse a abrazarla -¿Estás bien? Déjame ver ese corte

-Todo está bien mujer –dijo la joven, poco acostumbrada a muestras de afecto como aquellas –y por cierto deberías felicitarme

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? Si puede saberse…

-Deberías sentarte porque la noticia es un bombazo

-Venga Emms cuenta ya –protestó la joven curiosa, apoyándose en la mesa que presidía el despacho

-Que la he encontrado Rubs

-¿A quién has encontrado?

-A la candidata perfecta

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó algo descolocada su amiga

-Que me caso Ruby Lucas…me caso en menos de seis meses

La morena pareció algo descolocada por el anuncio pero pronto su rostro dibujó una sonrisa

-¿Y quién se supone que es? Digo…la afortunada…si se le puede llamar así

-Regina Mills querida…ese es su nombre, apúntatelo bien –contestó Emma sonriendo de la misma forma que ella

-¿Debería sacar el champán? –bromeó su amiga

-Deberías preparar todos los papeles porque esa herencia, querida amiga mía, no se me va a escapar…


	3. Chapter 3

Regina aparcó el coche en la plaza que tenía reservada y se quedó durante unos instantes sentada en el asiento con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por la música que seguía sonando a través de los altavoces de su mercedes. Aquella mañana había sido de lo más extraña, no solo por su accidentado encuentro con la señorita Swan sino por la actitud que había tomado esa mujer en su casa. La morena no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en cómo le había hablado durante la despedida, en el leve roce de sus manos, en la intensidad de su mirada…una mirada que parecía esconder demasiadas cosas pese a que sus ojos eran tan claros como las aguas más transparentes del océano.

Dos golpes en la ventanilla de su coche la hicieron salir de su trance pegando un pequeño bote en su asiento. El encargado de los establos la miraba desde el exterior con curiosidad.

-¿Jefa está bien? –escuchó decir al joven a través de la ventana

-Sí, estoy bien –lo tranquilizó mientras apagaba el motor de su coche

El joven abrió la puerta y se la sostuvo mientras ella cogía su bolso y el maletín.

-Robin ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de llamarme jefa?

La morena cerró el coche con el mando a distancia y se encaminó al edificio central del club con el rubio siguiéndole los pasos.

-Es que yo creo que esto es lo más conveniente…

Regina se paró en seco y el joven la imitó bajando la cabeza y frotándose las manos con nerviosismo

-Yo no soy mi madre Robin –le dijo levantando su barbilla –que para mis padres vuestra relación sea un problema no quiere decir que yo opine lo mismo

-Pero…

-Eres mi cuñado –interrumpió de nuevo –y no me gusta que mis cuñados me traten de usted

-Está bien señori…Regina –se corrigió rápido ante la sonrisa de la morena

-Eso está mejor –la veterinaria emprendió de nuevo la marcha seguida del rubio –ahora dime ¿qué tal está Perla?

-Está perfecta –informó el joven sin ocultar su alegría –hace una hora la hemos sacado al campo y ha caminado sin problemas

-Me alegro…en cuanto acabe de hablar con mi hermana me pasaré a verla

-Zelena está bastante alterada –se atrevió a decir el rubio mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso

-Me lo puedo imaginar…debe estar echando humo…

-Solo se preocupa por ti –intentó justificar a su novia

-Lo sé Robin –rió la morena –y me alegro de que tú estés ahí para preocuparte por ella

El rubio, avergonzado, volvió a bajar la mirada soltando un "gracias" apenas audible.

-¿Nos vemos en los establos en unos minutos? –preguntó la veterinaria antes de abrir las puertas del edificio central

-Allí te espero

El joven se marchó con paso apurado y Regina entró con una sonrisa en el club de hípica Mills. Todos los empleados la saludaban amables y ella devolvía el saludo parándose con algunos para preguntarles por sus vacaciones, por sus hijos o por sus comidas familiares. Pese a ser una de las dueñas de aquellas instalaciones, Regina siempre se mostraba cercana a sus trabajadores, preocupándose no solo por los problemas que pudiesen tener en la empresa sino también por los que cada uno tenía fuera de ella.

Tanto la morena como su hermana Zelena habían crecido entre esas paredes y muchos de aquellos hombres y mujeres las habían visto madurar y desarrollarse tanto personal como profesionalmente. Para ellas aquel lugar era su casa y los que allí trabajaban su familia y desde muy niñas habían aprendido a valorarlos y tratarlos con el respeto que merecían.

Tras subir las dos plantas del edificio Regina llegó a la oficina de su hermana y entró sin anunciarse.

La pelirroja, que caminaba de un lado a otro con su móvil pegado a la oreja se quedó parada en el medio de la estancia fulminando a la morena con sus ojos esmeralda.

-¡Gracias a Dios! Ya está aquí papá –comunicó a la persona con la que hablaba –Sí, sí, no ha pasado nada, acaba de llegar y parece que está bien…sí luego te cuento…sí, hasta luego…

Tras colgar el teléfono y dejarlo sobre la mesa, Zelena se acercó a ella furiosa. Regina cerró los ojos cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros, esperando recibir una bofetada, pero lo único que sintió fue el cuerpo de su hermana apretándose contra el suyo con verdadera desesperación.

-Zelena, estoy bien –susurró en su oído antes de que la pelirroja se separase de ella

-¡Pues claro que estás bien! –Chilló histérica golpeándole el pecho con la palma de sus manos –Soy yo la que estoy a punto de sufrir un infarto…¿Dónde cojones te habías metido?

-Esta reacción ya me parece más normal –bromeó la morena al ver el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermana

-A mí no me hace gracia… ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Te he dejado mil mensajes!

-Lo sé…estaba conduciendo y no podía atenderte…

-¿Has estado conduciendo dos horas?

-Ya estoy aquí Zel tranquilízate…

-Sabes que estoy tirando de todo mi autocontrol para no pegarte ¿no? –Regina se echó a reír pero se separó unos pasos de ella por seguridad -¿No me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?

Regina colgó su bolso en el perchero y dejó su maletín en el suelo, luego cogió a su hermana y juntas se sentaron en uno de los sofás del amplio despacho.

-¿Y bien?

-He tenido una mañana algo…complicada… -intentó explicar la morena haciendo una extraña mueca con sus labios

-¡Explícate! –pidió su hermana impaciente

-Atropellé a una mujer con la bicicleta cuando venía de la reunión del conservatorio

-¿Qué? ¿Pero tú estás bien? –se preocupó la pelirroja echando un vistazo a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no tenía ningún rasguño

-Yo estoy perfectamente, tranquila…aunque la mujer a la que atropellé se hizo un pequeño corte y he tenido que atenderla

-¿Y está bien? No te irá a demandar…

-Pues no lo descarto –bromeó la morena recordando el mal humor que se gastaba aquella mujer –pero creo que puedo estar tranquila…

-¿Y a qué viene esa sonrisita? –indagó la pelirroja al ver el gesto de su hermana

-A que he ido a atropellar a la mujer más borde de todo Boston

-¿Y eso te hace gracia?

Zelena no entendía nada y empezaba a pensar que el accidente había afectado a su hermana más de lo que ella creía.

-Pues sí…porque ha acabado coqueteando conmigo y dándome su número

-¿Qué? –chilló su hermana abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada

-Era un poco rara la verdad, no paraba de llamarme loca y culparme del accidente cuando estaba claro que ella se había cruzado en mi camino y cuando le dije que era veterinaria…

-¿Podemos rebobinar hasta la parte en la que coqueteó contigo? –cuestionó la pelirroja aún sorprendida por el relato

-Fue algo sin importancia Zel, solo me dejó esto –dijo enseñándole la palma de su mano, en donde los números se veían algo borrosos

-No me lo puedo creer –gritó Zelena cogiendo la mano para verlo mejor –Emma Swan… por Dios Regina Mills ¿Has ligado con una mujer?

La pelirroja se levantó emocionada y fue hasta su mesa para coger papel y un bolígrafo. Regina la miraba algo descolocada por su reacción, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

La mayor de las hermanas volvió a sentarse y, cogiendo de nuevo su mano, empezó a apuntar en el papel lo que ponía en ella.

-Emma Swan –leyó en alto –me suena su nombre…

-Pues a mí de nada –dijo su hermana con desgana –además ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Pues apuntar su nombre y su número antes que de se te borren –contestó su hermana poniendo cara de que era obvio -En cuanto entres en los establos y te pongas a trabajar ya no quedará nada de él

-Pues perfecto... ¿para qué quiero yo su número?

-¿Para llamarla quizás?

-No quiero llamarla Zelena…

-¿Por?

-Para empezar no me gustan las mujeres –argumentó la morena con seriedad –Y aunque me gustasen, esa borde sería la última en la que me fijaría

-Pues yo creo… -dijo su hermana sabionda –que por la sonrisa que pusiste hace escasos minutos esa mujer ya ha llamado tu atención… además, no sabes si te gustan las mujeres porque nunca has estado con una…quizás es por eso que tienes tantos problemas para echarte novio…

-Zelena sabes perfectamente por qué no tengo novio –dijo Regina seria levantándose del sofá

La pelirroja supo entonces que había metido la pata. Estaba tan feliz por el hecho de que su hermana volviese a sonreír por alguien que no había sabido medir sus palabras.

Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la ventana, donde Regina observaba como los profesores del club impartían las primeras clases a los jóvenes jinetes.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó abrazándola por detrás –a veces no sé ni lo que digo, y esta mañana he estado muy tensa por tu culpa

-¿Eso es una disculpa? –bromeó la morena dejándose abrazar

-Sabes que sí…

El silencio se adueñó por unos momentos de la estancia mientras las dos observaban a través del gran ventanal del despacho como se desarrollaban las primeras horas de trabajo en las instalaciones exteriores.

De pronto la figura de Robin se dejó ver acompañado por varios empleados que cargaban unos cubos con agua. Regina giró lentamente su cuello para pillar a su hermana observando al joven encargado.

-Acabará por gustarles… -dijo refiriéndose a la relación de sus padres con el rubio

-Eso espero…

-Es muy gracioso ver lo nervioso que se pone cuando le digo que me llame por mi nombre –Bromeó la morena

La pelirroja se separó de ella y golpeó su espalda

-¡A trabajar! –dijo sentándose en su silla

-No es justo –protestó la morena –Yo te he contado mi historia y tú nunca me cuentas nada de Robin

-Lo que no es justo, Señorita Mills…es que yo lleve trabajando dos horas y usted ni siquiera se haya dignado a pisar los establos…

Sabiendo que ya no iba a sacar más de esa conversación, Regina decidió hacerle caso a su hermana y ponerse a trabajar. Aún así, la morena no tardaría en darse cuenta de que aquella mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no era su trabajo lo único que ocupaba espacio en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Así que Regina Mills… ¿Y de dónde se supone que ha salido esa mujer? –preguntó Ruby, que seguía desconcertada –Porque hasta donde yo sé no tenías a nadie pensado cuando te tropezaste con… -la morena se quedó callada y miró a su amiga, que le sonreía sabiendo que ya había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba –No me digas que es la veterinaria…

-La misma –contestó la rubia sin perder la sonrisa

-Pero Emma si no sabes nada de ella –dijo Ruby, que por un momento había creído que su amiga tenía una solución real para el problema –Ni siquiera sabes si es lesbiana ¿Me equivoco?

-Pues sí, te equivocas –contestó ella muy segura –está claro que es lesbiana, aunque no sé si ella lo sabe aún…

Ruby lanzó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla.

-Por Dios Emma vienes toda emocionada planeando una boda y resulta que no sabes ni si le gustan las mujeres o si está casada

-Sin alianzas –corrió a aclarar rápido, haciéndole ver a su amiga que se había fijado en todos los detalles

-Está bien…pongamos que no está casada, incluso que no tiene novio y supongamos también que le gusten las mujeres, que por otro lado ya sería casualidad… ¿cómo vas a hacer para volver a contactar con ella? ¿Vas a correr todas las mañanas por su puerta esperando volver a ser arroyada por su bicicleta?

Emma se echó a reír en una sonora carcajada pero su amiga parecía hablar totalmente en serio.

Cuando se trataba de apoyar las locuras de la empresaria, Ruby siempre era la primera en unirse a sus planes, pero esa vez, en la que el asunto también involucraba su trabajo como abogada de la rubia, la joven se mostraba un poco más escéptica.

-Ruby ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo no haya pensado en eso? –Cuestionó con su característica altanería –Le he dejado mi número…

-¿Y quién te dice que te va a llamar? –volvió a interrogar su amiga, que actuaba en este caso como abogada del diablo

-Tengo su dirección como plan B –rebatió al momento

La morena suspiro derrotada y colocó los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza entre sus manos y recordando aquella famosa frase "si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él"

-A ver… ¿Y por qué se supone que es la candidata ideal? Cuéntame...

Emma sonrió y se sentó emocionada frente de ella, sabiendo que su amiga había dado por fin la batalla por perdida.

-Es guapa y está buena –empezó a argumentar –lo cual es perfecto porque si quiero enamorarla tendré que acostarme con ella y ya sabes que a mí lo de acostarme con feas…

-No esperaba menos de ti Swan –bromeó su amiga -¿algo más?

-Es lista

-¿Eso no debería ser un problema? –Preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño –Si es lista podría olerse algo…

-Creo que el término correcto es inteligente –se corrigió la empresaria –es inteligente pero ingenua a la vez

-Y ¿en qué nos beneficia que sea inteligente? –Cuestionó Ruby, que seguía sin entender las intenciones de su amiga

-Ruby, estaremos casadas todo un año, y además tengo claro que será la única mujer con la que me case…

-¿Y?

-Pues que tengo cenas de empresarios casi cada semana, galas benéficas, conciertos…no quiero presentarme con una Barbie que ni siquiera sepa colocar nuestra ciudad en un mapa…

-Bien pensado, me has convencido y sorprendido –rió Ruby ante el discurso de su amiga -¿Algo más que deba saber de esa tal Regina Mills?

-Tiene un Steinway -dijo la empresaria como si hubiese desvelado el mayor secreto de la humanidad

-¿Eso no es una marca de pianos? –preguntó la morena algo confusa

-Ajá…y de las más caras…

-Y ahora me vas a decir que uno de los requisitos fundamentales de tu futura esposa es que le guste la música…

-No, ahí te equivocas…uno de los requisitos fundamentales de mi futura esposa es que tenga dinero

-Y está claro que esta lo tiene…

-Al parecer sí…y si ella tiene dinero no buscará nada en el mío –razonó la rubia –nos casaremos con separación de bienes y en el momento del divorcio ella se irá con lo suyo y yo me quedaré con lo mío, sin perder un duro

-Sin perder un duro pero ganando varios millones –interrumpió su amiga sonriente –en cuanto pase un año la herencia será toda tuya y te podrás divorciar sin problemas

-De eso estás segura ¿no? –Cuestionó Emma –no vaya a ser que luego me tenga que quedar casada para siempre

-Ya te lo he dicho…en la cláusula se especifica claramente que después del año recibirás todo el dinero, lo que hagas después con tu vida ya solo es problema tuyo

-La verdad es que no sé en qué estaba pensando mi tío James cuando escribió su testamento –refunfuñó la joven

-En que dejases tu vida de casanova y sentases cabeza… -bromeó Ruby –o quizás solo quería asegurarse de que no te ibas a quedar sola…

-Yo no estoy sola –protestó la empresaria –te tengo a ti, a Mary, a David, a Granny…

-Eso es verdad…yo nunca te pienso dejar sola, aunque de vez en cuando tengas ideas un tanto locas…

-¿Intenta hacerme la pelota para escaquearse de su trabajo señorita Lucas? –bromeó Emma en un intento por romper el arranque de sinceridad y cariño de su amiga

-¿Tanto se nota? –le siguió ella el juego

-Pues sí…además yo también debería ir a mi despacho, las jefas debemos dar ejemplo…

La rubia se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Nos veremos por lo menos a la hora de comer?

-Dalo por hecho…

Tras despedirse, Emma volvió a montarse en el ascensor y subió a la última planta del edificio, donde la esperaba su secretaria, preparada con la agenda del día.

-En quince minutos tiene la reunión con los coordinadores del evento del mes que viene –anunció corriendo tras ella

-Lo sé Mary y no me trates de usted que estamos solas –rió la rubia mientras entraba en el despacho y colgaba su bolso

-Sabes que si pierdo las formas aquí se me escapará delante del resto de empleados en las reuniones –protestó su amiga cansada de repetirle cada día lo mismo –pero cuéntame ¿Cómo estás? Nos tenías muy preocupadas, Ruby se volvió loca…

-Lo sé, acabo de pasar por su despacho, pero estoy bien, cuando vayamos a comer te lo cuento todo

-Está bien…te he preparado las carpetas para la reunión –dijo la morena de pelo corto señalando las carpetas ordenadas en un lado de la mesa

-Gracias Mary, no sé qué haría sin ti –Emma se sentó y abrió una de ellas –Dame cinco minutos para mirarlo y nos vamos

-Perfecto

La secretaria se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, la empresaria volvió a llamarla

-Eh Mary…tengo un trabajo que quiero que hagas

-Lo que usted diga… -la morena se acercó a ella y la miró curiosa

Emma sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño papel y se lo pasó

-¿Qué quieres que haga en esta dirección? –cuestionó tras leerlo

-Quiero que llames a la floristería y que encargues un ramo de rosas –dijo sin separar la vista de los informes -que lo lleven a esa dirección

Mary levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué me he perdido Emma Swan?

-Lo sabrá en cuanto realice su trabajo correctamente –contestó guiñándole un ojo antes de verla desaparecer por la puerta

* * *

Era ya casi mediodía y Zelena se dejaba caer sobre la silla de su despacho tras acabar de revisar el plan de actividades previsto para esa semana. Se masajeó suavemente las sienes e inspeccionó la mesa del despacho en busca de su siguiente tarea. De pronto, la pequeña nota que ella misma había escrito esa mañana llamó su atención y la historia que le había contado Regina volvió a su cabeza.

Cogió la nota y leyó de nuevo el nombre de aquella mujer que había intentado coquetear con su hermana.

-Emma Swan… ¿Por qué me suena tanto tu nombre?

Sin pensárselo volvió a incorporarse frente al ordenador y tecleó rápidamente el nombre en el buscador. Esperó a que la página cargase y en cuanto salieron los resultados abrió los ojos de forma expresiva y lanzó una carcajada.

-Vaya vaya hermanita…menuda puntería tienes…


	4. Chapter 4

Regina entró en el despacho como un huracán, cerró la puerta con un golpe y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas ante la atenta mirada de su hermana.

-Me ha enviado flores –dijo sin preámbulos ni saludos -¿Te lo puedes creer?

-¿Perdona?

-Que me ha enviado flores, la loca de ayer…

-¿Emma Swan? –preguntó su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa

-Sí, la loca de ayer –recalcó la morena, que no parecía tan contenta con la noticia

Zelena dejó los papeles que tenía entre las manos y se sacó las gafas, apoyando su espalda en el cómodo respaldo de su silla y colocando ambas manos en los reposabrazos.

-Que mona ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mona? –preguntó Regina malhumorada

-No sé Gina…solo digo que después del numerito que te montó ayer es todo un detalle por su parte disculparse… Porque son para disculparse ¿no? –cuestionó alzando una ceja

-Eso ponía en la nota…que se disculpaba por su comportamiento y me agradecía la atención prestada

-¿Y qué se supone que hay de malo en eso? Yo lo veo un gesto de lo más normal…

-Pues que yo no necesito flores…si ayer se hubiese comportado como una persona normal esto no sería necesario

Zelena entrecerró los ojos examinando a su hermana durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa de verdad Regina Mills? Tú sabes perfectamente que ha actuado de forma correcta ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Regina pareció hundirse en su asiento ante las preguntas de su hermana. Agachó la mirada y sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse de un rojo intenso.

-Regina… -insistió la pelirroja expectante

-Es la primera vez que me envían flores –dijo por fin avergonzada, casi en un susurro -¿Contenta?

-¿Y? –Cuestionó su hermana echándose a reír –Por Dios Gina no tiene nada de malo…de hecho lo raro es que no las recibas más a menudo…

-Pero me las ha enviado una mujer –dijo recalcando lo obvio

Zelena echó una nueva carcajada haciendo que la morena la fulminase con la mirada.

-Por Dios Regina es que a veces pareces una monja… ¡estamos en el siglo XXI! ¿Quieres que te cuente una cosa? –la voz misteriosa de su hermana hizo que Regina se aproximase a ella por encima de la mesa, gesto que la pelirroja imitó –Hay mujeres a las que les gustan otras mujeres -Regina le golpeó el hombro con fuerza ante la sonora carcajada de la pelirroja –En serio Gina...es que llego a pensar que eres más antigua que mamá…

-No es eso –protestó la morena –Pues claro que sé que hay mujeres a las que les gustan otras mujeres, te recuerdo que vivo en este mundo…pero el caso es que yo no soy una de ellas

-¿Y qué? Que a ti no te guste una mujer no quiere decir que ella no pueda interesarse en ti…además que estamos hablando de unas simples flores de agradecimiento ¿no? No sé por qué le das tanta importancia…

-Yo no le doy importancia…no tengo el más mínimo interés… –dijo haciéndose la desentendida –ese ramo y esa mujer me son del todo indiferentes…

Zelena sonrió ante la actitud de su hermana.

-Bueno…entonces no querrás saber lo que he descubierto de ella claro…

-¿Qué?

-Nada…digo que ayer te comenté que me sonaba de algo su nombre y ya sé de qué…pero como a ti no te interesa…

Regina intentó mantenerse firme en su propósito de olvidarse de aquella mujer, pero no podía negar que desde el incidente del día anterior había pensado en ella más de lo debido. Aquella rubia había llamado su atención, aunque no fuese capaz de reconocerlo.

-¿Y quién se supone que es? –preguntó tras un tiempo prudencial, intentando mantener una postura indiferente

-¿No decías que no querías saberlo?

-No sé…quizás sea una asesina en serie...y te recuerdo que sabe la dirección de mi casa, no sé si debería preocuparme…

-Pues no es una asesina en serie, puedes estar tranquila por eso

-¡Oh vamos Zelena! –Protestó la morena –Dime quién es…

Su hermana se levantó sonriendo victoriosa y caminó hasta el perchero donde estaba colgado su bolso. Introdujo su mano en él y saco un bote de maquillaje que dejó sobre la mesa, frente a la morena. Luego volvió a su asiento y adquirió la misma pose que tenía antes.

Regina la miraba interrogante desde su silla y la pelirroja señaló el bote de maquillaje con la cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo cogiera. Regina obedeció soltando un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que me maquille o qué? Porque te advierto que ya lo he hecho en mi casa y que además no tengo ganas de jueguecitos y adivinanzas…

-Lee lo que pone… -Regina la miró escéptica –Lee lo que pone Regina por Dios…

-Perfect…

-¡La marca! –Interrumpió su hermana desesperada

-Swan… ¿Qué pasa con la marca?

Zelena la miró como si fuese obvio. Regina volvió a mirar el bote para luego volver la vista a su hermana y abrir los ojos como platos. Dirigió de nuevo la mirada a las letras doradas y de nuevo a la pelirroja.

-No puede ser… -soltó incrédula –Habrá miles de mujeres con ese apellido…es…estás loca… -dijo con una risa nerviosa

Zelena tecleó en el ordenador y tras unos instantes que para Regina fueron eternos giró la pantalla y le mostró la imagen del buscador a la morena. Esta abrió aún más los ojos y su mandíbula rozó el suelo del despacho.

-No me jodas…

-Emma Swan, directora general de cosméticos Swan…dueña de la empresa y de otras siete más, única heredera de la fortuna de su familia, una de las mujeres más ricas del país y galardonada dos veces con el premio a "empresaria del año" –enumeró la pelirroja ante la cara de estupefacción de la morena –lo sabrías si vinieras a alguna de las cenas a las que nos invitan

Regina parecía seguir en shock. Su mirada estaba fija en aquella foto que se reflejaba en la pantalla. La mujer que se podía ver en ella poco tenía que ver con la que se había encontrado el día anterior, su pelo caía en una melena ondulada sobre sus hombros, su cara estaba maquillada con un toque sutil y natural y sus labios hacían juego con el vestido rojo que cubría su cuerpo hasta los pies. Sin embargo, su mirada clara y su espectacular sonrisa le confirmaban que Zelena no se equivocaba, esa era la rubia del día anterior.

-Y he de añadir que ahora sí me creo toda la historia de que intentara coquetear contigo –siguió comentando su hermana. Regina salió de su estupor y la miró interrogante –no la conozco personalmente pero esa mujer tiene fama de conquistadora, vamos...que si le pagasen por cada mujer con la que se ha acostado ya estaría cotizando en bolsa –bromeó ante la cara seria de su hermana

-¿Y eso te hace gracia? ¿Querías lanzarme a esa mujer sabiendo lo que es?

-Gina no te vuelvas loca…yo no te quería lanzar a nadie –aclaró la pelirroja –yo solo quiero que salgas, que te diviertas por una vez en tu vida, que hagas amigos…

-Está claro que esa mujer no quiere salir de fiesta conmigo ni ser mi amiga, solo le interesa llevarme a su cama

-Pues eres afortunada porque muchas matarían por ello –bromeó Zelena ante la fulminante mirada de su hermana –Gina solo estaba bromeando…lo que digo es que quizás no estaría mal que por un día tu rutina no fuese trabajo, conservatorio, capítulo de Juego de Tronos…

-Ya no veo Juego de tronos –protestó ella

-Porque se han acabado los nuevos episodios…

Regina se echó a reír sabiendo que su hermana tenía razón.

-Dios mío me río por no llorar… -bromeó la morena al descubrir lo triste que parecía su vida en palabras de su hermana

-Cariño… -Zelena se levantó y se sentó al lado de Regina cogiendo sus manos –lo único que quiero es que seas feliz…debes superar de una vez lo que pasó…y si esa Emma Swan te ha invitado a cenar ¿Qué pierdes? Quizás solo quiera tener una amiga…

-¿Una amiga? –Cuestionó Regina incrédula –Zel esa tía está bañada en oro…tendrá cientos de amigos dispuestos a cenar con ella

-Pero tú y yo sabemos que ninguno de esos amigos es verdadero…

-Zelena no voy a cenar con ella… -soltó la morena con un suspiro, cansada de hablar de ese tema

-Está bien, no insisto… ¿Rompemos entonces el número? –dijo levantándose y rodeando de nuevo la mesa para coger el papel

-Sí… -contestó Regina tras unos instantes de vacilación –romperé su número, las flores se marchitarán y no quedará nada que me recuerde el odioso encuentro con esa Emma Swan…

Lo que Regina no podía llegar a intuir en ese momento era que una de las mejores cualidades de la señorita Swan era la persistencia. Así, al día siguiente, la morena volvía a despertarse con un ramo de rosas blancas en la puerta de su casa. Ante aquel despropósito, decidió seguir ignorando a la rubia creyendo que algún día se cansaría, pero durante la semana siguiente la acción volvió a repetirse cada mañana. La morena abría la puerta para ir a trabajar y un ramo de flores distinto la esperaba sobre el felpudo con una nota en la que solo se podían leer las iniciales "ES".

Regina tenía claro que esa mujer estaba completamente loca, pero mentiría si dijese que no le hacía gracia la situación. Por eso, cuando transcurridos los siete días, la morena abrió la puerta y se encontró el felpudo completamente vacío una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

Cerró la puerta de su casa con desgana y se subió al ascensor. En cuanto entró en él, el reflejo de su propio rostro la golpeó de frente. Durante esa semana, el espejo del pequeño habitáculo le había devuelto una visión completamente distinta de sí misma, una que casi creía olvidada, sin embargo esa mañana su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse.

-Que tonta eres Mills –se dijo a sí misma -¿Cómo te habías podido ilusionar con esta tontería?

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el garaje de su edificio, la morena salió arrastrando débilmente sus pies hasta llegar a su plaza de aparcamiento. De pronto sus pasos se detuvieron y sus ojos y su boca se abrieron en igual medida.

-No me lo puedo creer…

La morena avanzó en estado casi catatónico hasta su mercedes y cogió el ramo que descansaba sobre la luna, con la sempiterna nota enganchada en el parabrisas.

-¿Pero qué clase de loca es esta?

Como cada mañana durante aquellos siete días, los sentimientos volvían a encontrarse en el cuerpo de la morena, que se debatía entre echarse a reír por el descaro de la mujer o ponerse a gritar maldiciones por su osadía.

Con ese huracán interno, Regina cogió el ramo y la nota y los lanzó al asiento del copiloto, montándose luego en el coche y saliendo del edificio hacia su trabajo.

Durante la media hora que duraba el trayecto hasta el club, la ira de Regina había ido in crescendo, primero contra la empresaria, luego contra el portero de su edificio y después contra el guardia de seguridad… ¿Cómo habían permitido que alguien entrase hasta el garaje y se pasease por él como Pedro por su casa?

En cuanto llegó al club, aparcó el coche y salió de él cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Sea lo que sea tu coche no tiene la culpa…

La voz de su hermana hizo que se girase sobresaltada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –cuestionó de manera brusca

-Ey, ey, tranquila –intentó apaciguarla la pelirroja levantando los brazos –por si no lo sabías trabajo aquí…

-Ya me has entendido… ¿cómo no estás en el despacho?

-Estoy esperando a mamá, viene a desayunar con las snobs de sus amigas…pero cuéntame ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué vienes así?

-Nada –respondió de forma tajante dándose la vuelta, enfilando su camino hacia los establos

-Apuesto todo mi dinero a que tiene que ver con la señorita Swan…

Ante la mención de ese nombre la morena se paró en seco y se giró crispada.

-Esa mujer es una acosadora con todas las letras Zelena, ¡está completamente loca! Se ha atrevido a dejarme…

De pronto el sonido de la bocina de un coche cortó la conversación haciendo que ambas mujeres se girasen para ver a su madre entrando en el recinto. La mujer de cabellos oscuros salió de su coche escondida tras unas gafas de sol, luciendo una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Si no vengo yo a veros parece que ninguna se acuerda de que tiene una madre –soltó mientras se acercaba a ellas y las unía en un abrazo

-Mamá estuvimos el sábado comiendo en tu casa –rió Zelena separándose de ella

-Y estamos a jueves… -protestó su madre haciéndolas reír –pero venga, contadme ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí?

Las tres mujeres se dirigieron al edificio central mientras las dos jóvenes ponían al tanto de las novedades a su madre.

En cuanto cruzaron las puertas, la joven encargada de la recepción se acercó a ellas sonriente portando un ramo de orquídeas en sus manos.

-Señorita Mills esto ha llegado esta mañana para usted –informó tendiéndole las flores a Regina, que la miraba sorprendida.

-No me lo puedo creer –dijo Zelena echándose a reír

-Por Dios Zelena no tiene gracia

Regina sacó la tarjeta y volvió a descubrir la firma de la señorita Swan impresa en el centro.

-¿Algo que contar querida?

Las dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia su madre como si acabasen de ser conscientes de su presencia. La mujer las miraba con una ceja alzada esperando una explicación.

-Esto… ¿Subimos al despacho? –Propuso Zelena al darse cuenta de que los empleados las miraban con curiosidad

-Será mejor –acordó Regina, que estaba segura de que su madre no se quedaría tranquila hasta conseguir saciar su curiosidad

En cuanto entraron en el despacho, la mayor de las hermanas ocupó su sitio tras la mesa y observó a las mujeres que tenía delante con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien puede explicarme quien es el hombre que envía flores a mi hija?

Regina se sentó en una de las sillas soltando un largo suspiro y dejó el ramo y la tarjeta sobre la mesa.

-Mamá no es lo que te imaginas…

-¿No? Explícamelo entonces

-Se trata de una mujer que…

-¿Una mujer? –Preguntó Cora abriendo los ojos de forma casi cómica -¿Te está enviando flores una mujer?

-Mamá deja que Regina se explique –intervino Zelena al ver el nerviosismo de su hermana

-Está bien…continúa querida

-¿Recuerdas el día que llegué tarde a trabajar y Zelena no conseguía localizarme?

-Ajá…

-Digamos que tuve un pequeño incidente… -Regina se quedó callada buscando las palabras correctas para narrar la historia sin preocupar a su madre

-Atropelló a una joven que cruzó el carril bici y, como tenía un pequeño rasguño, Regina le hizo unas curas y se aseguró de que estaba bien –intervino de nuevo Zelena intentando ayudar a su hermana pequeña

-Oh…eso…fue muy amable por tu parte cariño –dijo Cora rozando el muslo de la morena de forma cariñosa -¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con el ramo?

-La mujer que me envía flores es la misma a la que atropellé mamá…lo hace solo como un…agradecimiento

Regina estaba completamente roja, sabía que estaba ocultándole información a su madre y el hecho de volver a pensar en Emma Swan hacía que su corazón bombease la sangre más rápido de lo habitual.

Zelena, desde su silla, analizaba el comportamiento de su hermana a punto de echarse a reír y Cora, ajena a los pensamientos de su hija, examinaba el ramo y la tarjeta que seguían sobre la mesa.

-E S –leyó en alto las iniciales –Parece un ramo bastante caro…muchas molestias para un simple rasguño ¿no?

-Digamos que la mujer en cuestión se lo puede permitir…

Regina fulminó de pronto a su hermana mientras Cora la miraba curiosa elevando de nuevo su ceja

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Atropelló a Emma Swan mamá…la de cosméticos Swan

Cora miró a sus dos hijas de forma intermitente con los ojos como platos y luego se echó a reír.

-¿Has atropellado a la señorita Swan?

-Sí mamá, he atropellado a la señorita Swan –contestó Regina con hastío -¿Acaso la conoces?

-Personalmente no, pero dicen que es una mujer con mucho carácter…

-A mí me lo vas a decir… -murmuró la morena entre dientes

-Bueno…me gustaría estar aquí toda la mañana con vosotras pero mis amigas me esperan en el restaurante y me imagino que vosotras dos tendréis mucho trabajo

Cora se levantó y dejó un beso en la frente de cada una de sus hijas caminando luego hacia la puerta. Antes de salir por ella volvió a girarse y miró a Regina, que le daba la espalda con sus ojos fijos en el ramo.

-Gina –la joven giró la cabeza para mirarla –deberías llamar a la señorita Swan para agradecerle el ramo…con esa gente nunca está de más tener una buena relación…

Dicho esto, la matriarca salió del despacho dejando a sus dos hijas con los ojos fijos en el punto por el cual había desaparecido.

-Ay Dios mío esto no me está pasando… -murmuró Regina hundiéndose en su asiento con las mejillas todavía sonrosadas

-Pues a mí todo esto me parece de lo más divertido –rió Zelena – ¡por fin la adrenalina llega a tu vida!

Como si fuesen las palabras mágicas que despiertan a un dragón, la ira se hizo patente en el rostro de la morena, que se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala en círculos.

-¿Te hace mucha gracia no? Pues yo no me lo puedo creer de verdad… ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué esa loca no me deja en paz? Porque ahora sí estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que es una loca, porque lo que hace no es normal… ¿Acaso es agente del FBI y se sabe toda mi vida? Porque yo no recuerdo haberle dicho nada del club…y aparece aquí el ramo y…

Zelena reía ante la perorata de su hermana, que movía los brazos de manera exagerada como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Gina como no te calmes te dará un infarto…

-¡Pues que me dé! ¡No me importa! –Bramó la joven sin dejar de recorrer el despacho –estoy segura de que no faltará la corona de flores de la señorita Swan en mi entierro

Su hermana se echó a reír y se levantó colocándose frente a ella para frenar sus pasos.

-Regina en serio cálmate…

La mirada incendiaria de la morena se clavó en sus ojos esmeralda de forma desafiante.

-Dame su número

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído, que me des su número –repitió la morena encolerizada –Voy a llamar a esa Señorita Swan y la pondré en el lugar que se merece…

-Regina ¿Te tengo que recordar que fuiste tú misma la que me pediste hace una semana que rompiese el papel con su número?

La morena suspiró al recordar lo que le decía su hermana y se sentó en el sofá con rostro pensativo.

-Su número tiene que estar en internet…al menos el de su empresa…

-En internet solo encontrarás el número de atención al cliente, no creo que te vayan a pasar con la dueña –Razonó la pelirroja haciendo que Regina suspirase de nuevo –Peero…puede que en la agenda del club tengamos el número de sus oficinas…

Zelena se levantó, caminó hasta su mesa y cogió una pequeña tarjeta que tenía sobre un montón de papeles.

-Pues claro, seguro que… -La pelirroja le mostró la tarjeta con sonrisa victoriosa y Regina pudo leer claramente que pertenecía a la empresa de la señorita Swan -Y ahora me vas a decir que todo esto no estaba preparado –dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Tenía claro que tarde o temprano iba a llegar este momento…ya sabes que soy una mujer previsora…

-Ya… -la morena arrancó la tarjeta de las manos de su hermana -¿Y por qué no me la has dado desde un principio?

-Porque me encanta ver cómo te tragas tus propias palabras… -soltó sacándole la lengua de forma cómica –Te dejo sola para que puedas hablar con más…intimidad

Regina cogió un bolígrafo dispuesta a lanzárselo pero su hermana fue más rápida y se escabulló de forma ágil dejándola sola en el despacho.

La morena recorrió la estancia examinando la tarjeta que tenía entre las manos, finalmente se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar su hermana y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Marcó y borró el número varias veces pensando en si llamarla era la mejor opción. No quería volver a saber nada de aquella mujer, o eso se decía a sí misma, pero no podía evitar recordar el momento en el que esa mañana se había encontrado con el felpudo de su apartamento vacío, la alegría al ver que el ramo se encontraba sobre su coche en el garaje… ¿Qué le pasaba con esa mujer? ¿Acaso llevaba tanto tiempo sola que se estaba aferrando a la primera persona que se interesaba en ella? Porque Emma Swan estaba interesada en ella…o eso parecía… ¿Si no por qué tantos ramos? ¿Por qué esa insistencia?

La cabeza de Regina era un hervidero, pero si algo tenía claro era que si quería solucionar ese asunto, fuese para bien o para mal, todo pasaba por llamar a ese número y hablar con la señorita Swan.

Sin pensárselo más, volvió a teclear en su móvil el número y le dio al botón verde mientras contenía el aliento.

-Buenas soy Regina Mills, me gustaría hablar con Emma Swan…

* * *

Emma recorría el despacho repasando en alto el discurso que había preparado para aquella tarde en la universidad de empresariales.

A ella no le gustaban nada ese tipo de eventos, no le gustaba tener que hablar en alto ante una multitud de jóvenes que clavaban los ojos en ella como si fuese una celebridad. Ella era una mujer de acción, a la que le gustaba su trabajo pero no se entusiasmaba con los reconocimientos ni los galardones…su mayor recompensa era recibir el balance de sus empresas al final de mes y que todo el esfuerzo de su trabajo se viera reflejado en las ventas.

Aun así, no había podido rechazar la invitación de la universidad en la que ella misma había estudiado y que le pedía dar el discurso de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes. Tenía una imagen que mantener y con eventos como aquellos su popularidad crecía y, por ende, también la de su empresa.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus propias palabras que no escuchó a Mary tocar insistentemente en la puerta de su despacho antes de abrirla y colar su cabeza por el filo.

-Emma tienes una llamada

La rubia se paró en seco y miró a su secretaria, que había recibido orden expresa de no molestarla.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es tan importante?

-Regina Mills –dijo la joven con una sonrisa pícara

-Ajá… -Emma imitó su mueca y avanzó hasta sentarse tras su amplia mesa de cristal –Hazla esperar unos minutos y luego me la pasas por la línea dos

Mary asintió y salió por la puerta dejando a su jefa sola en el despacho. La rubia se pasó la mano por el pelo que lucía suelto esa mañana y colocó su otra mano sobre el teléfono, a la espera de que su secretaria le diese la señal

-Regina Mills por la línea dos –se escuchó antes de que la empresaria pulsase el botón y descolgase el teléfono

Durante unos segundos el silencio reinó en ambos despachos. Regina jugueteaba con su colgante de forma nerviosa pensando seriamente en echarse atrás y colgar el teléfono mientras que Emma permanecía expectante con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-Ha tardado demasiado en llamarme señorita Mills…

Regina había tenido varios minutos para pensar lo que decir, había hecho un esquema mental de todas las protestas que tenía contra esa mujer, pero oír su voz ronca a través del teléfono hizo que sus piernas temblasen y su corazón se detuviese por unos instantes.

-Deje de enviarme flores –soltó de forma brusca

Emma ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa y empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones rubios.

-¿No le han gustado?

-Con las primeras fue más que suficiente, quedó demostrada su gratitud y sus disculpas, no necesito más…

El tono de Regina era seco y cortante, nada que ver con la actitud que había mostrado la joven el día de su primer encuentro, pero lejos de asustar a Emma, lo único que conseguía era llamar más su atención.

-Las otras no fueron por agradecimiento…simplemente quería enviárselas

Las palabras de la empresaria conseguían desestabilizar a la morena, que parecía haberse quedado muda.

-Además así me aseguraba esta llamada, llevo siete días esperándola…

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –volvió a interrogar Regina con tono intimidante

-Por si no lo recuerda, le había hecho una invitación y usted aún no me ha respondido Regina…

Oír su nombre de labios de aquella mujer hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo. Pero no podía dejarse llevar de ese modo, no podía mostrar debilidad ante aquella rubia arrogante...

Su mirada vagó por el despacho buscando algo con lo que contraatacar y como si el destino estuviese de su parte, sus ojos se posaron sobre el ramo que ella misma había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Yo no tengo nada que responderle Swan, sin embargo usted sí… ¿Cómo ha sabido donde trabajo? ¿Es usted una delincuente o qué? ¿Cómo ha obtenido esa información?

-Digamos que tengo mis contactos…

Regina a penas conocía a Emma pero por el tono de su voz pudo imaginar perfectamente esa sonrisa altiva que se había formado en el rostro de la rubia en varias ocasiones el día que se conocieron.

-No me gusta que la gente hurgue en mi vida sin mi consentimiento señorita Swan

La amenaza de la mujer llegó totalmente nítida a los oídos de Emma, que sintió sus piernas temblar, más por la excitación de la voz ronca de la morena que por el miedo.

-Sé que ha sido una medida desesperada pero estoy segura de que usted se deshizo de mi número de teléfono y no veía otro modo de que aceptase mi invitación –contestó la rubia manteniendo la compostura

-¿Y cómo cree que voy a aceptar la invitación de una loca que invade mi privacidad? Yo respeto la vida privada de las personas que me rodean señorita Swan y pido que la gente haga lo mismo con la mía…

En ese momento Regina ya había perdido toda la serenidad y volvía a recorrer el despacho de su hermana caminando en círculos. Emma sin embargo permanecía fría, sentada en su sillón con el cuerpo recostado sobre el respaldo, disfrutando de la situación.

-Está bien… -dijo en un tono neutro –le prometo que esta será la última vez que intente hurgar en su vida sin su permiso…y ahora dígame ¿Qué más debo hacer para que me conceda el honor de aceptar mi invitación?

-Deje de enviarme flores… -soltó la morena antes de colgar el teléfono

Emma sonrió pese a que era la primera vez que una mujer le colgaba el teléfono de esa forma. Desde luego Regina Mills era todo un reto, pero Emma adoraba los retos…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Regina se encontró su felpudo vacío de nuevo, tampoco en su coche ni en su trabajo encontró el ramo al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Una extraña sensación de vacío se adueñó de su cuerpo, aunque prefería creer que era mejor así, que esa mujer se olvidase de ella y encontrase un nuevo capricho con el que entretenerse.

Estaba en los exteriores del club viendo como los alumnos más jóvenes recibían sus primeras clases de equitación cuando su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Lo sacó de forma apresurada y comprobó que era un mensaje de un número que no conocía. Al abrirlo, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su rostro aunque no fuese consciente de ello.

 _"He dejado de enviarle flores, he dejado de entrometerme en su vida privada, ¿qué me dice señorita Mills? ¿Acepta ahora mi invitación?"_


End file.
